


Laces

by Cookiejuice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Corset, F/M, Orgasms, Romance aint dead, Secret space wife and husband, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiejuice/pseuds/Cookiejuice
Summary: Padme welcomes Anakin home after a long, long mission.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Laces

**Author's Note:**

> Padme in a corset. That’s all. You may proceed.

Gentle hands fastened delicate lace as skilled hands worked at smaller lace at her back. Once both fastened, the skilled hands worked on soft, loose hair, brushing it expertly to make sure it was without knots, laying it over bare shoulders to cascade downwards.

“Thank you, Sabe. I can handle the rest myself”, Padme spoke softly, smiling at the other woman. Despite being a queen no longer, Sabe was still by the Senator’s side as a trusted friend. Sabe nodded, pressing a kiss to her friend’s cheek. “You look beautiful. Enjoy yoursel“f. Turning around, she walked out of the room, leaving Padme to herself.

The bedroom was dimly lit, with only the light from the bustling city outside and the planet’s four moons illuminating it. Padme picked up the white laced choker on her nightstand and fastened it around her neck, brushing her hands down her body. Over the white and cream coloured corset, hugging her flesh, to the lacy thong and cream stockings that felt like satin.

It had been too long since she’d seen Anakin. She had seen him in the hallways of the Senate Building earlier, just having come back from his mission. And they didn’t need to say out loud what they both felt, a simple glance said all. _Tonight._ At Padme’s quarters. She knew he probably had some paperwork to finish off, but the former queen could not contain herself.

Sure, she could have dressed comfortably in one of her silken robes, but she wanted to do something special for her husband. Her strong, handsome, brave husband. Her secret, Jedi Knight husband. 

Padme stood next to the window, looking out at the civilization below, when the door to her quarters opened, and quickly closed. She held her breath as heavy footsteps came closer, and closer, turning around when they stopped. There was a moment of silence as they locked gazes.

“You’re breathtaking”. Anakin’s voice was barely above a whisper, and full of wonder, his eyes travelling slowly down her body, and back up, as he approached her. Padme’s chest fluttered as he got illuminated by the moonlight, and she reached out a hand to cup his face, and he leaned into her touch.

“Welcome back”, Padme whispered, and Anakin’s hand formed over hers, turning his face to kiss her palm as he kept his eyes fixed on her. He reached out to brush her hair out of her face, gazing at her with adoration. “It seems you have dressed yourself like welcome present”

Anakin walked around her, looking at her from top to bottom, stopping when he was behind her. Brushing her hair aside, he kissed her bare shoulder, the fingertips of his own hand trailing down her back, eliciting a delicious shudder from his wife. “Can I open my present, Princess?” His voice next to her ear was hoarse, earning him another shiver from her, and she nodded .

The Jedi Knight slowly began working at the laces of the corset, making sure to take his time, and kissing Padme’s bare skin while he did. Soft sighs left Padme’s lips as she felt the corset slowly loosen. Once the laces were loose, Anakin slowly sank to his knees to loosen the garters from Padme’s stockings. Turning her around, he did the same to the ones on the front. And with a single, firm tug, the corset was on the floor.

His hands felt warm as they caressed her thighs, leaving soft kisses to her flesh as he slowly moved up. Over her stomach, her chest, collarbone, to her neck and eventually her lips. His kiss was gentle as he cupped her cheeks, and Padme felt intoxicated as she melted into him, a soft moan vibrating in her throat. As Anakin pulled back he took her hand, and Padme let him lead her to the bed.

Laying her down on her back, Anakin took a moment to just.. look at her. “My wife”, he whispered, caressing her body with a single finger. “My beautiful, smart, amazing _wife_ ”. Cupping her breast, he roller her hardened nipple between his fingers, earning him little moans from the angel below him. “My queen, I am but your humble Knight”, he whispered in her ear as he leaned down. “What is it, that you wish for me to do?”

“Please take me, Anakin. _Please_ ”, Padme all but pleaded. Her body felt warm, growing hotter with every touch. Anakin’s finger curled under the lace choker, and he tugged on it slightly, making Padme’s breath hitch in her throat, and Anakin chuckled. “A choker.. or a collar? Which one is it, love?” His blue eyes had a glimmer of mischief that made Padme’s heart skip a beat. “That depends, which one would you like it to be, my brave knight?”, she whispered.

Anakin hummed, leaning down again to leave kisses along her jawline. “I like the idea of a collar. After all, you are mine, and mine alone”. He dug his leather gloved fingers into her hip as he growled into her ear. “Mine. All mine”, sending a shudder down Padme’s spine. He slipped his finger out from under the collar, sliding down her body to the lace holding her thong to together, ripping the delicate fabric down her legs.

Padme gasped as the cold air hit her private area, and Anakin chuckled at the sight revealed to him. “Look at you, you’re soaking wet. And I haven’t done _that_ much”. Anakin sat back on his heels, watching her as he undid his robes, tossing the clothing unto the floor. Unfastening his pants, hissing as he freed his stiffened cock

Holding her hips, he lined himself up with her entrance and thrust inside of her, sucking in a breath and digging his fingers into her flesh as he sheathed himself fully inside. Padme arched her back, moaning as he filled her up. No matter how many times they had sex, she still felt the stretch in her inner walls. She probably wouldn’t ever truly get used to his massive size, but part of her did not want to. Part of her craved the delicious stinging feeling.

“You take it so well, my love”, Anakin praised her, reaching out to cup her face, tracing his thumb over her cheek. Padme leaned into his touch, her chest fluttering at the praise. “Anakin..”, she whimpered, rolling her hips against him, desperate for more. More, which Anakin was all too willing to give to her.

Taking a deep breath, Anakin started to thrust into her with slow, deep strokes. Padme’s panting breath mixed with sensual moans spilling from her lips as Anakin slowly started to fasten his pace, pounding into her more recklessly and rocking her body underneath him. He leaned down to capture her lips, and she tangled her fingers into his hair, nails digging into his scalp as they exchanged a sloppy kiss.

Anakin buried his face into her neck, and she kissed his temple, grabbing unto his shoulders. Padme felt herself grow closer to her climax, but she knew she needed _more_ to get her over the edge. As if he could read her mind, Anakin moved his leather gloved hand to her clit, twisting his hand, and Padme gasped as she felt his thumb _vibrate_ against her clit. “How do you like the little adjustment, Princess?”, Anakin chuckled, the sound reverberating against her neck.

Padme threw her head back against the pillow, the sharp and quick thrusts combined with the pulsating force against her clit making her body feel as if it was on fire. Her body, which shook with every thrust, every wave of her impending orgasm. She was close, so close. Anakin pulled back to press their foreheads together, entangling their hands as he increased the pressure against her clit. “Cum for me”, he growled with gritted teeth, staring intensely into her eyes. 

Padme’s mouth fell open, body convulsing and thighs clamping around his waist as her orgasm rolled over her entire body, nails digging into Anakin’s shoulder as her other attempted to crush his hand. Anakin watched her as she came down from her high, keeping up his thrusts.

He sat up, draping one or her legs over his shoulder for an even deeper angle. Padme whimpered, already feeling overstimulated still riding the last waves of her orgasm. Turning his face to place a soft kiss to her ankle, a temporary relief before he pounded into her again, hard and reckless. He was nothing if not a giving husband, giving her her orgasm before chasing his own. 

Padme grabbed at the sheets, back arching as she cried out, his cock driving hard against her cervix. “A-anakin— ah!” Anakin clenched his jaw, fingers digging into her ankle and hip. Padme had no doubt she would be bruising in those places come morning. Not that she minded. The only reason she covered them with clothing was because their marriage was secret. But in the confines of her own quarters, surrounded only by those she trusted, she wore them proudly. To her, it was a show of his love for her. That he felt safe enough around her to let himself go.

Anakin’s grip on her grew tighter, harsher, as did Padme’s grip on the sheets. The bed shook with the raw force he was exercising. Their eyes met, and she noticed a ring of gold on the outer layer of his blue eyes, his mouth falling open as he stilled, unloading his seed inside of her, filling her with the warm fluid. He shuddered against her, head tilted upwards, eyes closed, and lips parted as he came down from his high.

Opening his eyes, he looked down at Padme. Naked, illuminated by the moonlight, the sheen of sweat on her body. Messy hair splayed against her pillow like a crown, her lips, red and swollen, parted. “You’re so beautiful”, he breathed, and Padme answered him with a soft smile, noticing the golden ring in his eyes dissappearing when she did.

Anakin pulled out of her, and she gasped at the sudden emptiness. He leaned over her, kissing her forehead as he rummaged in the dresser next to her bed for a soft towel. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he cleaned up his cum, making sure to be gentle. When he was done, he threw the towel to the floor and started taking off his boots, followed by his pants. He then crawled unto the bed, throwing the blanket over both of them and pulling her against him. Padme laid her head against his chest, listening to the calming rythm of his heartbeat.

“I have really missed you, Anakin”, she whispered, yawning softly.

“I have missed you too, my love”.

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t believe I’d never written Anidala before. Hope you enjoyed, and please consider leaving a comment! ❤️


End file.
